Kekkei Genkai
A kekkei genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: Bloodline Limit) is an anomaly of the DNA that allows the wielder to use unique techniques. A kekkei genkai's name describes both the anomaly and the resulting technique. Most kekkei genkai are passed down between generations of a clan, an exception being Hashirama Senju's Wood Release. Likewise, most individuals only inherit one kekkei genkai, but Rozai is known to possess three. Overview Generally speaking, there are three types of kekkei genkai: * Dōjutsu are unique eyes with special perceptive abilities, such as X-ray vision or acute attention to detail. Some dōjutsu, such as the Byakugan, are present from birth, while others, such as the Sharingan, won't awaken until specific conditions are met. Dōjutsu that are consistently inherited within a particular family, such as the Byakugan's Hyūga clan and the Sharingan's Uchiha clan, often become synonymous with the clan. * Advanced nature transformations combine two basic natures in order to create a new one, such as water and wind to make ice or fire and earth to make lava. Although it is common to use more than one nature, actually combining them requires a kekkei genkai. While some natures are commonly associated with a particular clan, such as ice with the Yuki clan, others occur within individuals with no known relationship, such as lava being used by natives of Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure. * Certain kekkei genkai grant their users unrivalled ways of using their own bodies. Jikkō-sha Kaguya's Shikotsumyaku enables him to freely manipulate his bones, such as growing an additional spine for him to wield like a whip. Kirimi's body adapts to attacks from others and ensures he is never injured by them again. Kekkei genkai make their users far more powerful than the average shinobi. In times of war they are deadly on the battlefield, and are often deployed to turn the tide of the battle. They are highly effective in this regard, but this tends to create issues for them after the conflict is over: survivors of the battle that witnessed or that lost loved ones to kekkei genkai users come to fear and hate them for their actions. They are persecuted because of their abilities, forcing them to the lower rungs of society or driving them into hiding. Even the villages that employ them may stigmatise them, relying on them in combat situations but being unconcerned with their actual survival. Even though individuals with kekkei genkai are mistreated, the actual kekkei genkai remain coveted by many. Kumogakure, for example, has made different attempts to steal the Byakugan. The Hyūga clan has taken steps to preserve the secret of the Byakugan, first by obligating members of its branch families to sacrifice their lives for members of its main family, and furthermore by branding branch members in order to destroy their Byakugan when they die. When attempting to transfer kekkei genkai to others, dōjutsu are the easiest to work with; the recipient merely needs to be implanted with it. If the recipient does not have a genetic predisposition for the dōjutsu, using it will demand far more chakra than is required for natural users. List of Kekkei Genkai Ash Release Main article: Ash Release Ash Release '(灰遁, Haiton; Viz "Ash Style") is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and wind. This nature is incredibly rare, and only has one known wielder: Rozai. It involves the manipulation of Ash and it's combustibility. Bacteria Release Main article: Bacteria Release '''Bacteria Release '(菌遁,'' Kinton, Viz: Bacteria Style'') is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai, it is made up of an unknown combination. It involves manipulating parasites and bacteria in the environment to cause both healing effects or deadly poison. Blade Release Main article: Blade Release 'Blade Release '(刃遁, Kenton, Viz: Blade Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of earth and wind. This nature is not known to be possessed by any one bloodline, and it's origin is not widely understood. It is used to turn iron in the blood stream into steel, then rapidly shape it externally from the body. Blood Release Main article: Blood Release 'Blood Release '(血遁'', Chiton, Viz: Blood Style'') is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of Water and Yang Releases. It is inherited by members of the Chinoike Clan and followers of Jashin. It involves the manipulation of blood and iron-rich waters. Boil Release Main article: Boil Release '''Boil Release (沸遁, Futton, Viz: Vapour Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and water. Whereas most kekkei genkai are largely identical between users, Boil Release has different forms depending on who's using it. Byakugan Main article: Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the kekkei genkai that originated from the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and later inherited by their distant descendants, the Hyūga Clan. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Crystal Release Main article: Crystal Release Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton, English: Crystal Style) is a rare nature that is believed to be made up from Earth Release. Dark Release Main article: Dark Release Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton, Viz: Shade Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Techniques of this nature are used through a mark. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Eruption Release Main article: Eruption Release Eruption Release '''(噴遁, ''Funton, Viz: ''Eruption Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of fire, earth and lightning. It involves the explosive compression of the earth's crust to release magma hidden below, which can then be manipulated using techniques. Explosion Release Main article: Explosion Release '''Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton, Viz: Explosion Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix earth and lightning-based chakra to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat. Freeze Release Main article: Freeze Release Freeze Release '(凍遁, ''Tōton, Viz "Freeze Style") is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai, and is an advanced form of Ice Release; as such it is believed to be made up of water, wind and lightning. It is unique in that it makes un-melting ice, and has the ability to control the body temperatures of others. Ice Release Main article: Ice Release '''Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and wind. The Land of Water's Yuki clan was feared for the power of their Ice Release, forcing its members to go into hiding to escape persecution.8 Ketsuryūgan Main article: Ketsuryūgan The Ketsuryūgan (血龍眼, Literally meaning: Blood Dragon Eye) is a dōjutsu, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike clan. The Ketsuryūgan is recognised by its reddish colour, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterised as holders of "eyes as red as blood". Its power earned it comparison to the Three Great Dōjutsu. Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai A rare trait of the Kurama Clan. Every few generations, a member will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's prowess in that field is so absolute that even without proper training, their genjutsu is simply overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the genjutsu physically harms the victim's body in the same manner they envisioned. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Lava Release Main article: Lava Release Lava Release (溶遁; 熔遁, Yōton, English: "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and earth. Whereas most kekkei genkai are largely identical between users, Lava Release has a variety of forms depending on who's using it. Magnet Release Main article: Magnet Release Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton, Viz: Magnet Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, suggested to be a combination of wind and earth, Magnet Release users generate a magnetic force which they apply to other substances for various purposes. Mangekyō Sharingan Main article: Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Literally meaning: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. They are noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari o shōakuseshi hitomi). Mud Release Main article: Mud Release Mud Release (泥遁, Deiton) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and earth. Because these same natures are used to create Wood Release, and because Wood Release is so famous, few people have ever heard of Mud Release. Psychic Release Main article: Psychic Release Psychic Release '''(霊遁, ''Reiton, Viz: ''Psychic Style) is an advanced kekkei genkai possessed by Machiko. it allows for the manipulation of people and objects using her mind. Rinnegan Main article: Rinnegan The '''Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu",14 the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Sand Release Main article: Sand Release Sand Release '''(砂遁, ''Santon, Viz: ''Sand Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, it is made up of earth and wind. Scorch Release Main article: Scorch Release '''Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton, Viz: Scorch Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai. It is believed to be made up of Fire and Wind based elements. Sharingan Main article: Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Shikotsumyaku Main article: Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku (屍骨脈, Literally meaning: Dead Bone Pulse, Meaning (Viz): Macabre Bone Pulse) is a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. This ability was seemingly derived from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki similar, more lethal, ability. This kekkei genkai is inherited into a rare few amongst Kaguya's descendants in the Kaguya clan. Steel Release Main article: Steel Release The Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton, Viz: Steel Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Storm Release Main article: Storm Release Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton, Viz: "Gale Style" or "Storm Style") is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of lightning and water. It is used by several shinobi from Kumogakure. Soul Release Main article: Soul Release Soul Release '(魂リリース, ''Tamashīton, ''Viz: Soul Style or Spirit Style) ''is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai, it is a rare trait unlocked by a select few Inuzuka Clan members. It allows the user to manipulate their soul, and the souls of others. Swift Release Main article: Swift Release '''Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with incredible speed, becoming nothing more than a blur when in motion. Therefore, taijutsu becomes ineffective if the opponent is not fast enough. Tekioteki Main article: Tekioteki Tekioteki '''(的お敵, ''Literally meaning: ''Adaptive regeneration) is a body kekkei genkai possessed by Kirimi. It generates two seperate fields around the body that scan and adapt to incoming attacks, whether that be Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu or another kekkei genkai. The user must however, be hit first by the technique in order to adapt. Tenseigan Main article: Tenseigan The '''Tenseigan (転生眼, Literally meaning: Reincarnation Eye) is a dōjutsu possessed by Hamura Ōtsutsuki and his descendants. It is characterised by blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. Wood Release Main article: Wood Release Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton, Viz: Wood Style) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of earth and water.21 It was famously used by Hashirama Senju, and in fact is not known to have naturally occurred in anyone else. Because of Wood Release's power and versatility, there have been various efforts to reproduce it after Hashirama's death.